It's my Party
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Ich rede von keinem geringeren als den deutschen Fußballkaiser Karl-Heinz Schneider und heute werde ich, Elle-Cid pierre , ihm meine Liebe gestehen. Warnung: Shonen-Ai


It's my Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Und Geld mache ich damit auch nicht.

Beta -Dank an. Rotkaeppchen ( ich hoffe ich habe dich richtig geschrieben)

A.N: Dies ist das Ergebnis der Reihe: Was man in einem/r Seminar/ Vorlesung NICHT tun sollte.

Song:' It's my Party', aus den 60igern, nicht die Coverversion.

* * *

It's my party

Perfekt. Der letzte Luftballon hängt an seinem Platz, die letzte Schüssel mit Knabberzeug steht auf dem Tisch und die Anlage ist betriebsbereit. Meine Geburtstagsparty kann beginnen.

Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht aufgeregt bin.

Ja, ich weiß, ich bin selten aufgeregt, aber heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag für mich. Einerseits ist heute mein Geburtstag, aber heute werde ich ihm endlich meine Liebe gestehen.

Ach, er ist ja so süß. Große, kobaltblaue Augen, goldblondes Haar, das wunderschön im Sonnenschein schimmert... ach, da kann man schon ins Schwärmen kommen.

Ich rede von keinem geringeren als den deutschen Fußballkaiser Karl-Heinz Schneider und heute werde ich, Elle-Sid Pierre, ihm meine Liebe gestehen.

Ich habe es mir schon in den allerschönsten Farben ausgemalt:

Nachher, wenn wir alleine auf dem Balkon sind, werde ich es ihm sagen und was dann kommt... sagen wir es einmal so, die Vorstellung alleine hat für einige feuchte Träume meinerseits gesorgt ( und das tut sie immer noch ,aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich).

Aber jetzt genug, meine ersten Gäste kommen und ich will schließlich ein guter Gastgeber sein.

Die Party läuft nicht so ganz wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.

Oh, alle amüsieren sich wirklich toll, bis auf mich.

Klar, einmal habe ich mit ihm getanzt, aber das war es dann auch schon.

Hallo, ich habe heute Geburtstag, ich bin der Star des Abends, die ganze Welt sollte sich heute nur um mich drehen und Karl-Heinz sollte nur Augen für mich haben. Aber was ist? Lieber tanzt er fünfmal- FÜNFMAL- mit Napoleon, als mit mir. Was soll das? Was hat der, was ich nicht habe? Ich sehe besser aus als er, bin der bessere Fußballer und ein Geschenk Gottes, also warum Napoleon und nicht ich? Aber vielleicht ist das der Grund? er hält mich für unerreichbar auf Grund meiner Göttlichkeit. Aww, wie süß. Karl-Heinz ist schüchtern und versucht so mich eifersüchtig zu machen .Deshalb hat er mit Napoleon getanzt und darauf gewartet, dass ich den ersten Schritt mache. Na gut, wollen wir ihm den gefallen tun. Bin ja nicht so.

Aber wo ist Karl-Heinz eigentlich? Verdammt, jetzt habe ich ihn aus den Augen verloren. Mist,

aber gut, frage ich halt wen.

Was soll das heißen: Ich weiß nicht wo er ist, aber zuletzt habe ich ihn in Richtung Garten gehen sehen zusammen mit Napoleon?

Wieso geht Napoleon mit meinem _MEINEM_ Karl-Heinz in den Garten? Was fällt dem ein? Karl-Heinz Schneider gehört mir. MIR! Das werde ich Napoleon auch sagen. Und zwar sofort, schließlich muss ich sowieso raus, um meinen armen Karl-Heinz vor ihm zu retten, denn Napoleon ist zu allem fähig.

Doch noch bevor ich meinem Entschluss Taten folgen lassen kann, fällt mein Blick auf eine Szene die meinen Herzschlag für einen Takt aussetzen lässt.

Kommen doch gerade Napoleon und Karl-Heinz zusammen durch die Gartentür, freudig lächelnd, wie ein General und sein Kaiser.

Und was müssen meine tränengefüllten Augen sehen. Ja, richtig. Karl-Heinz trägt Napoleons Mannschaftsjacke.

Noch offensichtlicher geht es ja nicht mehr.

Mir ist zum heulen zumute. Scheiß Geburtstag. Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe. Ich hasse euch alle und ganz besonders dich, Luis Napoleon. ich mache dir das Leben in der Nationalmannschaft zur Hölle. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Das verzeihe ich dir nie, dass du mir meinenKarl-Heinz weggenommen hast. Nie. Nie. Nie.

Fin

* * *

Falls jemand das mit dem General nicht verstanden hat: NAPOLEON Bonaparte ist gemeint, passt im Geschichtsunterricht besser auf }:(

Außer dem heißt es im Lied: Judy and Jhonny walked in through the door like a queen with her king.


End file.
